Maybe
by EmeraldgreenTomboy
Summary: I had always longed for adventure. But for someone as ordinary as me, it was unlikely I would ever experience it. Right? Wrong. Zelink, OoT based with some twists, multichapter, romance/adventure. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow readers! My name is Emerald, and I am an avid Zelink author. Check out my other 3 oneshots if you want!

To all my other readers who have read my past 3 oneshots, I know I have been promising you a Zelink multichapter based on the Italian fairy tale. However, I lost the spirit of it. That doesn't mean I won't give up on the idea just yet, I'm just putting it aside for now and starting something else.

**#$^#$%#$^#%^#$^#$%**

**SO, ABOUT THIS MULTICHAPTER:**

The title is a little bit iffy. I wasn't very sure what to name it. But I think it will do. It seems like a good title. The story is basically going to be a Zelink adventure/romance/some humor. Very little humor. Its based around the time of Ocarina of Time, but IT DOES HAVE SOME TWISTS. I don't want to give the entire plot away so soon, so I'm not going to say much more. I will update quickly, or as soon as possible. I don't plan on giving up on this.

QUICKFO:

**Title: **_Maybe_

**Genre: **_Romance/Adventure_

**The summary: **_I had always longed for adventure. But for someone as ordinary as me, it was unlikely I would ever experience it. Right? Wrong. Zelink, OoT based with some twists, multichapter, romance/adventure. Rated T. _

**Rating: **_T, might change to M for later chapters._

_**I aplologize for the short chapter. But its kinda between a prologue and a chapter. I hope the next chapters won't be as short as this one. :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read the comments at the end if you wish. Oh and please be nice, this is my first multichapter and I hope I gained a tad bit of your interest. :) Thank you!**_

_**Review for a... huge virtual box of Halloween candy?**_

I know its short. Don't kill me.

* * *

I had never been much of a girly-girl. Sure, I had my moments, but in general, I was quite an odd little girl since the day I was born, all the way up to were I am now, at 16 years old.

My mom likes to tell me what I was like when I was young. "Always outside, you were, Zelda," she'd say. "We couldn't get you to play with dolls or play dress-up. You always went to the forest and climbed trees and wrote in your notebook. Never paid any attention to those boys chasing after you. Always a dreamer, you were."

I guess I was always a dreamer. I longed for adventure and thrill. Everyday, I would eat breakfast and run out to the forest, and write in my diary on the highest branch of my favorite maple tree.

I wasn't like most girls in my village of Blackberry Falls, who sat and waited until men from neighboring towns and villages came to court them. I despised this idea. I wanted to choose for myself who I would marry, not belong to somebody without a choice. However, in this town of Hyrule, the thought of women choosing their own husbands was rather preposterous.

Nearly all the boys in the village chased after me, even though I didn't want them to. Despite that fact, most friendly girls were not jealous of me, and I had quite a few girl friends in the village. Malon, a horse maniac (lucky girl, she was, her family allowed her to ride horses); Cremia, a girl set on managing her family's ranch; and Lucinda, a girl who loved to design.

My parents, Alanna and Robbie Harkinian, were probably one of the wealthiest couples in Blackberry Falls, but they were quiet about it. My dad was an active trader. He often left on the family's horse (who I was not allowed to touch since I'm a girl), Allegra, to trade with nearby villages. My mom was a rather regular woman, who stayed at home and took care of the house, which was right next to the woods on a slight hill, and very close to the waterfall.

My dad was rather set on having me married soon. He said that many men already wished for my hand.

I couldn't see why.

When I asked my mother why they adored me so, she would tell me many reasons. One was my supposed "gorgeously smooth" pale skin, which went hand in hand with my perfect hair. One remark, which I hate to mention, was my stunningly perfect chest, which was "just the right size." I almost gagged after that. In truth, my arms were rather strong (though not as strong as a boy's) since I was outside for such long periods of time. swinging up tree branches. In addition, no matter how long I went outside, my arms and body remained pale and smooth, and never tanned. I guess it was my pale mother's fault.

Wonderful as my life may be, I always had that longing for adventure, ever since the first day of my life. And it never went away.

* * *

Right now, most of the girls were sitting inside their homes, sewing and cooking and cleaning with their mothers.

Me? I was climbing the huge oak tree in my woods. My lean, petite body was rather good for this, because I could swing my body quicker.

The trees were beautiful in the autumn. Red surrounded me as I climbed higher and higher, the slight breeze drying my eyes.

I climbed all the way to the highest branch, my long blonde hair swinging and shining in the sunlight that crept past the leaves of the trees. I felt free and happy.

Leaning against the tree, I parted the leaves in front of my face and looked at the village. I saw my house in the distance, with my mom ringing out the laundry on our porch. The waterfall nearby was roaring in a soothing way, and the birds were chirping sweetly.

I sighed contentedly. Life was good.

I pondered some things as I sat there.

Did I ever really want to marry? Or did I want to be independent?

The latter sounded nicer at the moment. But I would be so lonely. In all honesty, I was not a very independent person. I was just lonely. No girls shared my interests except for Saria, and even then, Saria was busy all day. She and I had very different lives. Some boys shared my interests, but I couldn't be with them for longer than 30 seconds since they would start staring at my "perfect body" and making lewd comments.

Maybe if I met somebody right. Maybe if I found the perfect guy. Maybe one day.

Suddenly, I spun around, nearly falling out of the tree.

I had that feeling I was being watched.

Just as I had turned, I swear I saw a flash of green. In this season, it was rather odd to see something green, since nearly everything was red and orange.

I felt my heart beat quicken considerably.

_Aw, who am I kidding? _I thought to myself. It was probably one of the village boys, I mused, as I started the climb down.

But something inside me told me it wasn't one of the villagers.

* * *

**Ooh... what/who is it? **

So how was it? I am aware of how short it was, but thats really all I want to give away for now...

Any grammatical errors...spelling errors? Any other comments?

Please please please tell me what you think in the box below! Its getting lonely.

**#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^**

_Oh. and my traditional question of the... update? chapter? its optional but you can answer it in the review. _

_**What are you guys being for Halloween?**___

I'm being Bellatrix Lestrange (read HP people!). I don't even need a wig because my hair is perfect for her. Although, I don't expect to get lots of candy since Hurricane Sandy happened and tons of people don't have power yet.

SO THANKS FOR READING! Hope you guys survive Hurricane Sandy! I am out of power... :(

Expect a new chapter sometime this week. Oh, and PM me if you have questions.

_**Happy Halloween! (evil cackle)**_You will get lots more candy if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you all! ITS EMMIE WITH THE NEW LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOR MAYBE!**

** Sorry for such a late update. **

**I really am... this will never happen again. **

**My computer broke down right when I finished the second chapter, and unfortunately they were not able to save all my files. This just happened to be one of them... sigh. And I had to wait till my birthday (a couple of days ago) to get a new laptop. Nobody let me use theirs... it was sad... they were all too busy with them. So now I have a new laptop, and I spent a couple days writing this. I originally had this finished in November. But now I'm publishing this almost in January. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm sorry its short once again. I tried my hardest! **

**But honestly, I feel like the worst author in the whole wide world. I hope that there is a way for you guys to forgive me...**

**ENJOY! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy holidays!**

* * *

When I was young, my grandfather spent quite a lot of time with me. He would take me all around the village of Blackberry Falls. We would go in to the woods, and he would tell me the names of all the birds and wildlife we saw. He would put me on his shoulders and show me the secrets of the woods- the best hiding spots, the best blackberry bushes, and all the hidden waterfalls. He even showed me how to climb a tree, despite the fact that he was 69.

"Your grandfather loved you more than life itself," my mother used to say to me. "Always with you, he was."

I guess the reason that I'm so "unladylike" and "boyish" is because of my grandfather. He treated me like a son, like a boy.

He and his own son, my father, were very different. While my grandfather treated me like a boy, my father insisted I be more of a lady. My grandfather loved the outdoors and the wildlife, but my father could not stand being in the wilderness. I must admit, I took after my grandfather more than my father.

I remember my grandfather's last day clearly. It was a cold, cloudy day. The wind was blowing something harsh…

_My grandfather was lying on his bed, my father and mother and some nurses all surrounding him. I, at 7 years old, stood at the door to his bedroom, pale with fear. I heard him coughing, and trying to speak. The nurses shushed him, but he tried again. _

_ "Zellie, my dear… come here please," he whispered hoarsely. I obeyed._

_ My grandfather slowly sat up, much to the nurses' distress. He shoved them aside gently, wincing in pain as his back cracked slightly. He stood up shakily and made his way towards the door, beckoning me to come. _

_ At this, the nurses ran to him and tried to pull him back. "NO! I have enough energy for this," he said in a surprisingly clear voice. "Come, Zelda, dear." _

_ I followed him, all the way out the front door and in to the forest, leaving the dumbfounded nurses behind. "Memorize the path, Zelda," my grandfather said to me. He led us down a trail I had never seen before, never even took notice of. Had it even been there before? _

_ After about 10 minutes, my grandfather finally stopped. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't stop until I bumped into him, almost making him fall over. I looked up and opened my mouth to apologize, but he shushed me. _

_ Finally taking notice of my surroundings, I stood awestruck. Tall maple trees towered over us, their autumn-red leaves flying through the air. To my right, however, stood a long row of bushes. They were too tall to see over the top. Despite it was fall, the bushes still had bright flowers blooming on them. Nearby, I heard water rushing soothingly. It was like a magical land. _

_ My grandfather headed toward the biggest bush, which had pink and blue blossoms all over it. "Watch close," he whispered to me. I watched as he traced a pattern over it with his left hand's index finger. It looked like a large triangle with an upside down, smaller triangle inside it. The three points of the inner triangle were touching the sides of the outer triangle. _

_ I felt an odd sensation… like I had seen this symbol before. _

_ Who was I kidding? I had never seen anything like this before._

_ The bush, acting as a gate, slowly swung backwards, allowing us inside to this mysterious place. After we stepped in, the bush slowly swung back closed, and I heard a little click. In front of us, a layer of vines hung like a curtain. When I touched them, they weren't prickly, but instead, soft like velvet. I swung them open, and revealed the most beautiful sight I had ever seen- a breath-taking spring. _

_ We stood in the soft, powdery sand gazing at the gorgeous sight. Trees surrounded the area, their huge branches providing a perfect amount of shade. The bright blue, clean water glistened and sparkled. The water started out at about three centimeters deep, and was about one foot deep at the far end of the spring, where a small but stunning waterfall flowed. The waterfall was very short, about one foot tall. _

_ The thing that fascinated me the most was the small, white, pink and blue glowing balls flying smoothly and calmly at the far end of the spring. Sometimes they would dip in to the water and fly back out. Completely intrigued, I wandered in to the surprisingly warm and soothing water, making my way towards the flying wonders. My grandfather followed closely behind me. I reached out my hand towards one of the pink ones. It landed on my finger. Immediately, I felt a comforting feeling wash over me. _

_ "It's a fairy," my grandfather whispered to me. _

_ "What's that?" I asked._

_ "Very rare creatures, indeed. This place is one of the only places in Hyrule that they exist in." _

_ "Why are they so… special?" I wondered. _

_ "Healing powers. Even the lightest touch from them can heal any physical wound…"_

_ We stood in silence then, watching them flitting here and there. _

_ "I heard that people can gain the trust of a fairy… and then that fairy will follow them everywhere," my grandfather said quietly. "I hear… that everyone has a fairy partner. But so many people don't realize that they exist, and never go looking for them… leaving most fairies out there by themselves." _

_ "Do you think I have one, grandfather?" _

_ He chuckled, but it turned in to a coughing fit. "I'm sure you do, Zelda."_

_ Suddenly, I realized something. If fairies were landing on grandfather, how come he wasn't getting better? When I asked this, he replied, "Ah. A fairy… has peculiar senses. One who has a human partner, of course, knows everything the human is feeling. It learn to read that persons. But a fairy can tell many things about other humans too. In this case, the fairies can sense… that I don't want to get better."_

_ Alarmed, I looked up. "But grandfather!"_

_ "My time is up, Zelda. I have done my duty to the goddesses. I did what they had asked of me. I have fulfilled my purpose in life, and I have no other reason to continue my painful life. But you must promise me something, Zelda…"_

_ Tears welling up in my eyes, I looked in to his eyes. _

_ "You must never, ever, ever show this place to anybody else… unless you think they are worthy-" I cut him off. "What do you mean, worthy?" _

_ "One day when you are older, you will understand. You will find someone special, and you will sense it. Now, this place is protected by magic… and the goddesses. This secret spring has been in the Harkinian family for generations. The secret password to the 'gate' is passed down to only one person in each family…someone who is considered trustworthy… and I passed it down to you… Don't let me down." I nodded my head._

_ "Remember… if you are ever feeling lonely or upset… you can always come here. The fairies will listen to you… as will I, from up above. Be positive. Never give up. You are strong, remember. And most important…always listen to your heart…"_

Those were the last words I can remember him saying to me. I remember that we walked home together, and right when we reached his bed, he collapsed… and passed on.

I had cried for weeks. There are no words to express how much I loved my grandfather… the only one who really understood me. I have since followed his final wish. I never told anybody about the magic spring. I went there everyday. It was kind of a special place for me… it brought back so many memories of my grandfather… and gave me a wonderful place to think. When I had to talk to somebody, I talked to the fairies. They would listen to me, and come and sit on my shoulder as I talked. That warm, soothing sensation would pass through me, but I knew that they could only help physical injuries. However, they made great friends, those fairies did.

Today, I lay in the warm spring water, my hands folded behind my head as I chewed on a blade of grass. The fairies flew nearby, playing with each other, and on rare occasion, making a cute tinkling noise. I smiled as I watched them play. Although it was still autumn, the water and the temperature were perfect. The sun was shining brightly, but the trees around me provided shade.

As I lay there, I replayed my grandfather's last day in my head. I couldn't help but wonder about the odd sensation I had had when my grandfather was unlocking the gate. Had I ever seen such a symbol before?

_A triangle with an upside down triangle inside it…_

The green flash in the woods…

But how did that have anything to do with the symbol? It was just a green flash… the imaginative side of my brain was bubbling with ideas. "What ifs" began popping up.

Suddenly, a white fairy flew over to me. I smiled as it settled on my nose. It sensed that I wanted to talk.

I began. "I'm so confused, girl. I miss my grandfather so much. On his last day, when he showed me this spring, I remember when he was opening the gate… this odd sensation came over me. The symbol he traced… what was it? I felt like I had seen it before, but I never had… and now, when I think about… I remember this green flash that I saw in the woods yesterday. But I don't understand why." I knew the fairy couldn't talk to me directly, but I could feel that it understood me. I had done research on mythical fairies in the town's library, and a fairy could only talk to the person it had bonded with. Yet it gave me comfort to talk to her.

I was about to continue until I heard my mother calling for me (our house was not very far from here, I believe). The fairy lifted itself off of my nose and floated back to her friends. Smiling a little, I got up and made my way to the curtain of soft vines. My clothing was soaking wet, but I wasn't worried. Whenever I went out the gate, my clothing instantly dried off.

On the walk home, I couldn't stop thinking about that flash. Did it really have anything to do with that mysterious symbol? My heart was saying yes… but my brain was saying … _always listen to your heart…_

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review. I will be going out of town for a few days to live on a horse farm! Hooray, I do this every year and I can't wait! I am catching a flight in the morning. So, wish me luck guyz! Have to go get some sleep. I'm super nervous... my first flight. Is it scary? Anyhow, I made a promise to myself that I would post this before 2013, and I will be back after the New Year. I have no computer where I'm going and no internet, so I had to post it tonight. I hope I did alright.**_  
_

**So Happy Holidays guys... I love you!**

**You are awesome and leave a review so you will be... awesomer!**

**Question: What is your favorite animal? Optional. **

**-Emmie**

**P.S- Once again, I am very sorry for such a late update. This won't happen again. Once I get back, I will immediately start the third chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**FORGIVE ME! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm getting better with it. Exams at school finally ended, but now we have a horde of homework to do... and on Superbowl night, too! So here you are, a new, but REALLY short chapter. **

**If I finish my homework soon, I'll probably have the 4th chapter up tonight as well, because I know exactly what I want to put in it.**

**Dang homework.**

**And now I can't watch the superbowl, because I haven't finished my homework, so my friends are secretly texting me and telling me whats happening! I hope Ravens win. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Time skip to springtime)

The early, dim rays of dawn crept past my curtains and into my room, landing right on my face as I lay in bed. I groaned and mumbled to myself a little bit, turning over onto my stomach and stuffing my face deep into my pillow. I sighed contentedly and lay there for some time, until my back began to warm up.

I slowly sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I stood up, curling my toes a little bit because of the cold, bare floor. I walked over to my window and pulled the curtains apart, allowing the dim light rays to brighten up my room to some extent. Since it was still early, the rays weren't that bright at all- just a small glow.

Looking out the window, I saw what I expected to see- a still, quiet village. Everybody was still asleep- nobody woke up as early as I did.

Nobody really understood why I would wake up this early. I mean, I couldn't really tell them that there was a sacred spring in the woods and I needed to go there early so nobody would follow me. When somebody asked me why I woke up so early, I would merely shrug my shoulders and change the subject.

Apart from the fact that I needed to get to the spring early, I also just liked waking up early. The whole village was sleeping and peaceful, and there was nobody there to bother me. No annoying village boys. The air was always more fresh in the morning than later during the day, anyways.

I tore my gaze from the window and walked to my small, oak desk, which was next to my bed. On the chair, there hung one of my springtime dresses.

This dress was a lot different than the one I would wear in the winter, obviously. The ones that I wore in the winter had long sleeves, a collar, and the skirt came down to my ankles. My springtime dress, the one hanging on my chair, was sleeveless, had a scoop neckline, and the skirt came down a little past my knees. In some other parts of Hyrule, winters were very cold and summers were very hot. But in Blackberry Falls, the springtime is rather warm as well, so I never wear anything on top of my dress. The winters are cold, though, and my mother makes me wear a huge coat.

Sliding off my pink nightgown, I put on my blue dress. It was a rather plain dress, really, but it matched my eyes. Most girls liked the color pink more than blue, but I liked the blue color more. The only reason why I ever wore a pink nightie is because my grandfather gave it to me.

I walked to the other side of my room and stood in front of my small, scratched mirror, smoothing my blond hair down as best as I could with my hands, not bothering to find my comb. I know my father wouldn't approve of not combing my hair, but he had taken Allegra and went off on a business trip to Castle Town, not to be back until dinner tonight or tomorrow. Giving it a final pat, I made my bed rather sloppily before grabbing my journal and pen (which i tucked in my journal) and tiptoeing silently out of the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind me.

Straight in front of me was the narrow staircase leading downstairs to the main floor. To get to my parents' bedroom, you would need to go in an 'L' shape from my current position. You would need to turn left and walk past the end of the stair rail, and then turn left again and go down the hallway. My parents' bedroom was straight at the end of the hallway.

I made my way to my parents' room.

I tiptoed down the hall, being wary of creaking wooden boards. I passed the door to the small bathroom, which the entire family used. Arriving at my parents' door, which was slightly ajar, I opened it a little more and poked my head in. My mother was sprawled out across the bed, snoring slightly.

My parents had a rather nice room. Their bed was right in the center of the room, and it was covered with white sheets and blankets and pillows. They had a desk to the right of the bed, which was clean and neat. My mother had her own small desk next to her side of the bed as well- which had a mirror leaning on it and some of my mother's beauty supplies, such as her hair nets and clips. There were two windows in the room, one next to each desk. It was a rather symmetrical room- bed in the middle, a desk on each side, and a window on each side.

Sighing softly, I closed the door slightly and tiptoed back to the stairs. I climbed down, watching out for the steps that squeaked. I reached the bottom of the stairs.

To my right was the family room. There was a large fireplace in the wall. Two soft, red chairs and a long couch gathered around it in a semi-circle. The front door was behind all of the chairs. The fireplace was almost always lit in the winter, but we never had a need to light it in the spring or summer.

I turned left and into the kitchen. In the far corner of the room, there was a small, round table where my family and I ate. A little above it, there was a round-shaped window letting in some light. In front of me was the counter, where my mother prepared food. Next to the counter was another fireplace where my mother cooked the food and boiled the tea.

I walked over to the table and grabbed a ripe apple from the basket of fruits on the table. I never bother to make a real breakfast because it takes too long, and I'm an awful cook. My mother, on the other hand, makes the best bacon and eggs possible. But since shes never awake as early as me, I usually just grab a fruit and stuff it in my mouth before running out the door.

I then walked back out of the kitchen and in to the living room, diary in one hand, apple in the other. I set them both down on a chair as I pulled on my boots **[A/N- imagine the boots Zelda had on in Skyward Sword in the beginning of the game]**.Taking one last look around the room, I grabbed my things and swung the front door open.

I stepped onto the porch quietly and remembered not to slam the door. The sun was just beginning to really rise, as I could see in the east. The air was a little humid, but not too unpleasantly so. There was a very slight breeze, but thats just how I liked it.

The village is still, quiet. I could hear the sound of the waterfall rushing near my house, and the gentle, soothing sound of the stream. The sky was tinged with pink, hints of the sunrise.

Smiling brightly, I turned and walked down the steps and went across my yard to the back of my house. The trail in the forest that I needed to take started there.

I continued my way down the path, keeping my head down tucked into my chest as I thought hard about some things. I knew this path so well I didn't have to look up any more. A breeze blew gently and I watched the green grass to the side of the path ruffle a bit in the wind.

After a couple minutes, I reached the clearing, and looked up.

But what I saw in front of me was not something I saw everyday.

* * *

**Cliffie! What do you think it was? I know exactly what it was... *cackle***

**Oh, and I finally got a new 3ds to replace my old one! I had a regular Nintendo 3ds before, but now the screen is all scratched up and there are fingerprints all over it so I finally bought a new 3ds XL to replace it. It was a pretty good deal, 200 bucks for a rarely used blue console and extra styluses and Pokemon Black and Ocarina of Time 3D and all the equipment. Pretty good, no?**

**SO thats that. I am going to go finish my homework now. So I can start and maybe post another chapter tonight. **

**_Oh, and btw... I'm really sad. My last chapter only got one review, and I feel bad. Can you guys please review? It makes my day, it really does. _**

**Thanks, Emmie.**

P.S. Keep a lookout- Valentine's Day is coming up! I'm probably going to post at least one Zelink oneshot, if not two or three, on Valentine's day as a treat for you all. And if you like Harry Potter JamesxLily look out for that too. **Check out my profile for more information on the couples I might be writing about. If you have a request, or an idea, don''t hesitate to inform me by review or PM.** Bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends! **

**Wow. I have never updated this fast in my life! I just posted Chapter 3 last night. I wrote an entire chapter in a couple of hours. I'm truly proud of myself. **

**But thats enough of that.**

**Chapter 4 is up! Theres some interesting stuff in this chapter... more action than in the other 3 chapters I've already posted. I think you'll like this one. **

**Well, I'm going to post this and then I have to go finish my homework. :/ I thought I finished it, but I think I forgot something. I just have that feeling. **

*****Read the authors note at the bottom, its important!*****

**ENJOY, R&R  
**

* * *

Recap: But_ what stood in front of me was not something I saw everyday._

* * *

It was a horse.

A beautiful, white mare.

She looked nothing like Allegra- Allegra was a normal, brown farm-horse. But no. This mare in front of me was nothing like that.

Near the edge of the large clearing was a large maple tree, whose branches hung in a beautiful arch. The leaves were bright green since it was spring time, and lush green grass covered the whole clearing. Beyond the clearing was a large forest, which I had never gone in before. My grandfather had warned me not to.

The horse stood under this maple tree, grazing and flicking its tail every so often. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Her coat was a beautiful white color, pure white. Her mane was also whitish, with tinges of silver and gray. It was ever so silky, and hung down in elegant wisps. It was rather long as well, at least five inches long. Her tail was also beautiful, the same color as her mane and just as elegant. It was high-set and gorgeous. Her legs were long, yet graceful. They had no markings on them, but from what I could see, they were rather strong as well. Her head was refined, with large eyes and a small muzzle. The muzzle was black. Her neck was arched and long, yet graceful. Her hindquarters were the perfect size, yet I could easily see that they were strong. There was no doubt about it, this mare was strong but beautiful.

In fact, she reminded me of a breed my grandfather would tell me about. I believe it was called an Arabian. I could see this horse fit every single description my grandfather had given me. I deduced it was an Arabian. A rather good-looking one as well.

Believe it or not, I am rather familiar with horses. My father never let me ride Allegra, but I had gone over to my friend Malon's house quite a bit and ridden her horse, Storm. I had learned the basics, even jumped Storm a little bit, before my father had found out what I was doing and banned me from riding ever again. Even before that, my grandfather would tell me all about the horses he used to have as a child on his parents' farm. So, as you could see, I'm not too dumb around them.

But all I could do now was stare dumbstruck. I honestly had never seen such a beautiful creature.

Suddenly, the horse's head snapped up. She had heard the sound of a squirrel scampering in the bushes.

Her large, brown eyes met with mine. I stiffened, trying to stay as still as possible. She snorted, and swished her tail.

I tried a step closer, and she stomped her hoof on the ground.

I began to speak in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you girl, you pretty girl, I promise..." I cooed. Her ears pricked forwards.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded in the distance, probably the 8 o'clock bell.

The mare hightailed it out of here- literally. She whirled around and galloped out of the clearing, tail raised high, and into the woods beyond, and I could see the last flash of her white tail as she disappeared out of sight.

I stared at the spot where she was a few moments ago. It had all happened so fast, I wasn't even sure if it had happened or not.

But when I walked forward and stood at the spot where she had been before, I saw the hoof prints leading to the woods. It really had happened.

Feeling slightly aggravated because the mare had run off, I turned and headed back towards the gate of the spring to seek the company of the fairies.

(Time Skip)

I lay in the shallow, but warm and sparkling blue water, with my eyes closed, listening to the very quiet and rare chimes that the fairies made.

I imagined the white Arab mare again, picturing her in my mind and how stunningly beautiful she had looked under the maple tree. I smiled.

I wonder why she had even been there in the first place. How could a person let such a beautiful creature free, or leave it to wander the woods on its own? Where was it from? And where did it go when it ran off?

* * *

"Mother, I'm home!" I called, as I entered the house for lunch. My head still hurt from thinking about todays events.

I saw my mom poke her head out of the kitchen. She was wearing her red checkered apron, which she always wore when she was cooking.

I took off my boots, placed them to the side, and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making soup, Zellie, dear. How was your day?" I wasn't going to tell her about the mare. I still felt like I had hallucinated everything, including seeing the hoof prints. Instead I went for a, "Fine."

She nodded her head and went back to work chopping some Hylian cabbages she had bought from the market this morning.

I sat on a stool at the counter, watching her knife chop it neatly. My eyebrows furrowed up as I thought about the mare again. I guess my mom noticed, because she ruffled my hair a bit and asked, "Is anything on your mind?" I shook my head no.

"Well, Zelda, I might as well put something on it."

I cocked my head to the side, and I leaned my head against my hand, putting my elbow on the counter.

"Theres a village celebration this week."

My eyes widened and I fell off the stool, groaning. "Zelda Harkinian! You get up this instant!"

I did.

"That was very unladylike!" I rolled my eyes.

"That too, missy!"

I sighed, sitting back up on the stool.

"Now, honey, I know you hate those celebrations."

I did. There was a celebration about every couple months. We didn't celebrate anything specific, really. Each celebration was the same, though. I would be forced into a fancy dress, screaming and kicking out everybody. Then my mother would take me to the celebration, where all the village boys would first stare and ogle at me, and then they would try and 'flirt' with me. Then I would get angry, and try to go home, but my father would angrily hold me back and let the boys look at me.

Honestly, I feel like an item at those celebrations. And I wasn't even that pretty.

"But you know your father, he wants you to go to them so you can meet new boys." I groaned. She returned to chopping the cabbage. I slumped over the counter, but was instantly told to sit up.

"Right then, where was I? Oh, yes. The celebration this week. Well, you need to wear a dress, obviously. I expect your hair to be done some way, you really need to start showing off sometimes. You've got that gorgeous blond hair on your head and you- Zelda, stop covering your hair- can do so many amazing things with it- I said stop!- if only you tried..." she prattled on, and I zoned out.

I didn't want to go to another party. They were awful, they really were, except for the food. That was the best part. All the villagers put their best recipes to work and brought a dish of it to the party for everyone to try. My mom usually made the best chocolate cakes ev- THWACK!

I yelped, massaging the spot that would surely soon turn into a bump.

"Zelda! Whats with you today?" my mom questioned me. "How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?!"

My mom began to speak again, and I learned that the party would be held in three days. I also learned that my father had bought a dress from the village he was in. He was going to bring it home tonight when he came back so I could wear it to the party.

My father's idea of pretty was not very pretty at all. I had seen most of the dresses he had pointed out to me. They were all pink with bigger pink flowers or hearts on it or something. Gods, even frill was better than huge pink flowers.

After lunch, I found myself outside again, walking on the streets. My stomach was full of the hearty soup my mom had prepared, and I was not feeling very active. So I had decided to take a little stroll.

I passed the large village market, where little children ran around playing with their dogs and shop owners tried their hardest to sell off some of their items. I saw the fortune teller's tent and the sword dealer.

My grandfather used to be a rather good swordsman. He surely wasn't the best, but he knew how to fight. When my dad wasn't home, my grandfather would take me into the woods and teach me the basics of fencing. He knew how much I wanted to learn.

I became rather skilled with a sword. I think I still am. I practice at least 4 times a week in the woods, with the sword that my grandfather had left me. It was a simple sword, and I often practiced on a tree or a broken down scarecrow that I had found in the woods. I was pretty sure I could beat any boy in my village. If my father let me participate in any competitions, that is. Which, by the way, is highly unlikely.

I turned around and started heading back home, feeling the need to go and sit on the riverbank.

Blackberry River ran alongside the town, and most people could access it by just going behind their house. The Blackberry River ran in the woods too, and it was prettier there than it was in the actual village. However, since my house was on the other side of the river, I couldn't go to the river by going behind my house. I usually went behind Saria's house if I wanted to- she never minded. Either that, or I would go in to the woods. Today, since I didn't feel like walking much, I decided to go for the former.

I continued down the dirt path, when I was suddenly scared beyond my wits.

Two village boys, about the same age as me, had appeared beside me, grinning.

Don't get me wrong; I'm not scared of them. I knew that I could defend myself, and that they would never try and hurt me- who else would they have to stare at?

"Hello, sweets." The brown-haired one said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

"So, princess, coming to the celebration?" The blond haired one asked. "Care to show me your dress in advance?"

"Are you going alone?" The first one questioned. "Because if you are, I have an offer that you want be able to refuse..."

I had had enough- I bolted. I bolted right behind Saria's house, and could still hear the brown haired one yelling out, "It involves my bed!" Then they both erupted into fits of laughter, which rung around this part of the village.

I reached the riverbank, shaking my head, annoyed. I pulled off my boots and took off my socks, dunking my feet into the fresh water. The water lapped against my ankles, calming me down a bit.

I know I wasn't the only one those boys tried to hit on. They hit on nearly every girl they saw. But it annoyed the heck out of me. Oh sure, there were some fun boys around here. Not all of them were disgusting and stared at certain parts of me all the time. No, a couple of the village boys liked playing games like tag or hide and seek. But most didn't.

As my headache from the boys relaxed slightly, I lay back in the grass and reflected once more on the mare. Questions floated through my head at lightning speed, but the one that I couldn't help but wonder about a lot more than the rest was, "Would I ever see her again?"

* * *

**Okay, so not my best work. But still, its a chapter, right? **

**So, heres the important note. If you didn't notice, I put in a lot of detail about the horse. My horse-crazy side (I'm horse obsessed, literally, I love them so much) kicked in and made it all descriptive, and possibly confusing. If your confused PLEASE look up pictures of "white arabian horses"! You will not be disappointed. They are beautiful. **

**So, a special thanks to:**

Cerberuswolf

iranda20

**for reviewing, and to all my other followers and readers and favoriters.**

**Please keep the reviews coming! The more you review, the more I want to write. So please review!**

**And tell me what you think about the mare :)**

**-Emmie**


End file.
